callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stielhandgranate
The Model 24 Stielhandgranate, also known as the Stick hand grenade, was a German grenade used in World War II. It appears in all Call of Duty games set in World War II, and in the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign level "Project Nova." The Stielhandgranate can also be found on the first four Nazi Zombies maps. Call of Duty and United Offensive Campaign In Call of Duty (and its expansion pack ''Call of Duty: United Offensive'') all grenades are statistically similar. They have a damage range of 250-10 in single-player, and 120-5 in multiplayer, with a fuse of five seconds. They also have a melee attack dealing 50 damage with an animation similar to a pistol whip. This grenade is the German grenade of choice. It is exactly the same as the Allied grenades, but much more common, as it is normally dropped by dead German soldiers. It has a different animation when thrown; the pin is pulled from the base and the grenade tumbles through the air when thrown. The maximum number of grenades one can hold is 10, although in practice this only occurs in single-player. Multiplayer The stielhandgranate is issued to the German team. In multiplayer, grenade distribution is determined by the weapon one spawns with. Those equipped with a Scoped Kar98k receive one grenade; those with the MP40 or MP44 receive two; and those with the Kar98k receive three. Importantly, in ''Call of Duty'' players cannot be stunned by grenades. In ''Call of Duty: United Offensive'', the damage and max number of grenades stays constant, but a few changes are enacted. Players can be shell shocked by grenades. Grenades also have the ability to be cooked, where the grenade is armed but kept in the player's hand so that the fuse is shortened when thrown. Grenade distribution is totally changed as well; instead of being determined by the weapon equipped, it is determined by rank. Privates spawn with one grenade, Riflemen with two, and Platoon Sergeants with three. Image:nazigren_1.png Stielhandhsndgranate.jpg Call of Duty: Finest Hour In ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'', the Stielhandgranate is still the primary Axis grenade. It is commonly seen during all campaigns, dropped by fallen foes as well as being found in in pre-set stashes. It is more abundant than the Allied grenades, and therefore may quickly replace the player's starting grenade supply. Call of Duty 2 Campaign In ''Call of Duty 2'' this weapon is the standard Axis grenade. The grenade is frequently found among dead enemies. It functions in the exact the same way as the others. It is much more common than the Allies ' grenades, therefore, will normally be used in almost every mission. Multiplayer Issued to the German team, these grenades are exactly the same as the other grenades. In Call of Duty 2, one M24 Stielhandgranate is issued to those equipped with the MP40 or M1897 Trenchgun, two for those with the MP44 or Gewehr 43, and three for those with the Scoped Kar98k or Kar98k. Gallery Image:nazigrenthrow_2.png|Arming the Stielhandgranate. File:COD2 Grenade.jpg|A Stielhandgranate exploding. File:CoD2 Grenade 2.jpg|A cluster of Stielhandgranate's under a desk. File:COD2 Grenade 3.jpg|Stielhandgranate. File:COD2 Grenade 4.jpg|Another view of arming the Stielhandgranate. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, the 'Stielhandgranate 24 '''is frequently dropped from dead enemies. It is very common throughout the campaign. The effectiveness of grenades depends on difficulty and skill of the thrower. On Easy and Regular, the grenades are quite effective, but in Veteran the enemies usually evade the blast in time, unless they are holed up in a building or small room with no exit other than the one that the player is throwing the grenade through. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign In ''Call of Duty: World at War ''the Stielhandgranate is found fairly commonly during the Russian campaign in singleplayer, but is absent from multiplayer, aside from the co-op campaign, and Nazi Zombies. The grenades are used if the player runs out of grenades from the start of the mission. The grenades are automatically picked up and will replace the RGD-33 if the player needs more grenades. Nazi Zombies The Stielhandgranate is available in all maps for 250 points. The player starts off with two at the beginning of the game and receives two additional grenades per round. The Stielhandgranate is very effective for making crawlers, as explosives cause minor damage and usually gib their extremities. If thrown too close, the grenade can stun, hurt or even down the player. They are able to be purchased from the walls on every Nazi Zombies map, for 250 points. Purchasing them fills the player's stock up to its maximum of four. The Stielhandgranate can be obtained from the Mystery Boxas well. This happens when the player has 0 to 2 grenades and goes to the box when the round number is changing, although this rarely happens. Image:stick_5.png Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The Stielhandgranate functions as the main German grenade in game and are used when the player runs out of their starting supply of grenades. They can be collected whenever the player has a free grenade slot and walks over a German's dead body. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) Campaign In [[Call of Duty: World at War (DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (DS)]] this grenade is featured in the game, and as usual, is the main grenade of the Wehrmacht. It can be picked up and used like a normal one. Statistic wise, it is about the same as the Mk. 2, but flies through the air a little slower. Multiplayer In multiplayer, if the German faction is chosen the player will have 5 Stielhandgranaten instead of 5 Mk.2 grenades like all the other factions. Call of Duty: Black Ops In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', the Stielhandgranate makes an appearance in the campaign mission "Project Nova". It can be picked up when the player has room in the frag grenade inventory and is pooled together with the Russian RGD-33 grenade. The graphics are recycled but there is ice found hanging off the weapon (due to the climate in "Project Nova"). The Stielhandgranate is also used in the Nazi Zombies maps that return from Call of Duty: World at War. One should also note that, unlike in World at War, the Stielhandgranate, once thrown, will roll around on surfaces like the Frag grenade in Black Ops. Stiel-throw-blops.png|Stielhandgranate being prepared to be thrown. Trivia *In Project Nova, Reznov holds the Stielhandgranate correctly except when throwing it back, where he holds it like a Mk 2. *The Stielhandgranate is absent from the Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer, as with the Panzershreck. *In Call of Duty: World at War, if all four Stielhandgranate are thrown at once in campaign, the skin of one grenade will appear different than the other grenades. *The skin from Call of Duty 2 is the same as Call of Duty: World at War's. *"Vor Gebrauch Sprengkapsel Einsetzen" can be seen written on the side of a Stielhandgranate translating to "Insert Blasting Cap before use". *In the DS version of Call of Duty: World at War the player's max amount was 5 Stielhandgranates instead of 4, which was other WaW versions' max. *In Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, the explosion of the player's own Stielhandgranate will down the player regardless of if they have Juggernog or not. *In Call of Duty Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, and Call of Duty: Big Red One, the American soldiers will use the slang term Potato Mashers when an enemy hurls a Stielhandgranate at a friendly Randomly Generated Soldier. ru:Stielhandgranate Category:Grenades